In order to bring supported clinical cancer research to three northern New Jersey counties a consortium of four community hospitals has been formed and is applying for approval as a CCOP. The three counties - Essex, Union and Hudson - burdened with excessive cancer mortality and morbidity have been called New Jersey's "cancer alley". A CCOP in place at these four hospitals will provide support for performing clinical research in a community setting, involve primary care physicians early in the course of clinical treatment research and establish a base for extension of other cancer control efforts in these communities. The four community hospitals have responded to the needs of the growing cancer patient population by developing, in concert, comprehensive treatment and supportive care services. The Administrations and Medical Staffs of these hospitals have agreed to participate in the proposed consortium CCOP with Newark Beth Israel Medical Center (NBIMC) as the "Lead CCOP". The other hospitals are Christ Hospital (CH), Jersey City; West Hudson Hospital (WHH), Kearny; and Memorial General Hospital (MGH), Union. With an estimated complement of 1500 new cancer patients each year the proposed consortium will contribute approximately 147 evaluable patients per year into approved clinical research protocols of the ECOG, NSABP and GITSG. It will also collaborate with Memorial Sloan Kettering Hospital in its cancer control program. These activities will be performed and supported by a multidisciplinary professional team of community based surgical, medical and radiation oncologists, pathologists, oncology nurses and support social/psychology personnel. All four hospitals have active or CON approved CT Scanners and two (NBIMC and CH) have megavoltage (CO60 and LINAC) radiation therapy departments. Each hospital has an active cancer control program involving professional education, public education, service and rehabilitation, cancer adjustment and home health care.